Carnets d'Orient
by Voracity666
Summary: On ne sait pas grand-chose sur Aladdin. Sur les magis en général, non plus... Et si le passé se présentait sous forme humaine ?


**J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic lorsque je regardais Magi (ça fait un an, la vache) et tout allait bien jusqu'à... l'apparition innopinée de Shéhérazade qui m'a tout flanqué par terre. Saleté, va :P**

 **Donc, bah, j'ai brodé, à défaut d'autre chose !**

 **Disclaimer : -Magi appartient à Shinobu Ohtaka.**

 **-La touareg et le frère de Aladdin sont à moi~**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Je me souviens de ma mère sous la forme d'une voix douce. Une voix qui racontait des choses fabuleuses et impossibles à la fois. Même pour moi qui n'était qu'un enfant._

 _Si je me concentre, je peux vous apercevoir des couleurs chaudes et flamboyantes, continuellement en mouvement, comme si elle ne s'arrêtait jamais._

 _Lorsque je pense à mon père, je n'ai que la sensation d'être protégé, aussi longtemps qu'il sera là._

 _J'ai un frère aussi. Aussi énergique que ma mère et protecteur que mon père. Braille plus qu'il ne parle, gesticule comme si il avait des puces sur tout le corps._

 _Je les rejoins dans mes rêves, redevenant le bébé que j'étais alors, bercé par les intonations de ma mère et les bras de mon père._

 _Si je le pouvais, je dormirais tout le temps._

-Aladdin !

* * *

Accompagné de ses alliés et de ses amis, Sindbad entra dans son bureau, bavardant gaiement.

-Ah, Ja'Far, tu étais là !

Le susnommé sursauta et fit volte-face, semblant vouloir cacher derrière son dos ce qu'il tenait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Le taquina-t-il.

-Absolument rien, lui rétorqua-t-il sur un ton posé. Retourne aux affaires du royaume.

-Pas avant de savoir ce qu'il y a dans ton dos !

-Un mur.

Il fit un pas sur le côté, laissant le roi se prendre un mur. Mais, hélas, il ne fut pas assez rapide et les rouleaux qu'étaient en sa possession se retrouvaient en celle de son supérieur.

-Qu'avons-nous donc là ? Chantonna-t-il.

Il déplia les rouleaux et parcourut les lignes rapidement avant d'éclater de rire.

-Des contes pour enfants ? Tu lis ça, toi ?

Rapidement, le document passa entre les mains des autres sous les grognements de son propriétaire.

-Oh ! Ce sont les récits d'aventure de Shéhérazade ! S'exclama Aladdin.

-La magi ?

L'attention de tous s'était porté sur lui.

-Non, c'est plus compliqué, c'est un peu notre protectrice. C'est une contemporaine de Salomon, ou d'encore avant, je ne sais plus. On la dit éternelle. Elle voyage beaucoup et retranscrit sur papier ses aventures et les histoires qu'elle entend. C'est un peu un guide de voyage, en somme.

Ja'Far récupéra de ses mains les rouleaux, et les serra contre lui.

-Sa manière d'écrire est envoûtante. J'aimerais la rencontrer un jour.

Aladdin lui fit un pauvre sourire.

-Cela peut être un jour chanceux ou non. Tout dépend de l'événement.

-Oh.

-Tu as l'air de bien la connaître, commenta Ali Baba.

-Il y a beaucoup de livres, là d'où je viens. Et j'avais beaucoup de temps.

Il serra la main sur la flûte, sans y faire attention.

Les yeux de Ja'Far se mirent à briller.

-Tu les as tous lu ? Tous ?

-Euh, je crois, oui...

C'est qu'il était effrayant, le conseiller !

Cette impression fut d'autant plus assurée lorsqu'il attrapa le magi par le poignet et le tira derrière lui, disparaissant dans le couloir.

-Bon, j'ai l'après-midi de libre, semble-t'il, commenta Sindbad. Une promenade ?

* * *

Accoudé à une fenêtre dormant sur la forêt, Aladdin laissait le vent voleter dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant.

Il avait retiré son turban, non pas pour le transformer en tapis volant, mais pour en entourer ses épaules.

Ses yeux bleus semblaient plus loin que l'horizon, partit dans ses souvenirs anciens.

Frôlant le bijou ornant ses cheveux, il soupira.

-Maman... soupira-t-il.

* * *

Rejetant sa tresse derrière son épaule, Judal darda son regard sanglant sur les montagnes aux sommets enneigés.

Perché sur le toit d'un des bâtiments, le magi paraissait écouter le vent qui mettait sa coiffure à mal. Depuis l'aube, il se trouvait là, faisant tourner en bourrique les serviteurs à sa recherche.

-Les rukhs m'ont l'air bien agités... commenta-t-il. Quel événement va survenir ?

Prenant de l'élan, il change de toit, ne quittant pas du regard cette direction connu de lui seul.

-J'ai hâte...

* * *

Shéhérazade écarquilla les yeux lorsque une forte bourrasque remua ses boucles blondes et fit voler des grains de sable.

Fermant les yeux pour ne pas être blessés par eux, elle détourna le visage mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant un passé heureux.

Des bras chaleureux et une patience d'ange. Des conseils utiles et une magie qui la caressait avec douceur.

Et un prénom qui lui avait été légué comme preuve d'amour.

-Ma Dame ! Vous devriez rentrer avant de prendre mal !

-Oui oui, répondit-elle d'un ton absent.

Elle ne fit pas attention à la larme qui glissa le long de sa joue alors qu'elle rentrait au palais sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Yunan s'agrippa à un arbre, soulevé par l'ouragan aussi brusque qu'inattendu.

-Oui, je le ferai, je le ferai ! Promit-il.

Ses pieds retouchèrent le sol mais il toussa à cause de la poussière encore présente.

-T'as vraiment des oreilles partout... râla-t-il.

Une branche se rabattit en plein dans son visage, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Sans relever la tête, la touareg leva le bras, main ouverte, et une minuscule tornade s'y déposa. Il était facile d'en deviner la violence en voyant les coupures qui se formaient sur la peau mâte. Mais pas le moindre cri de douleur.

-Chers petits... susurra la jeune femme à travers le tissu.

Elle referma brièvement la main et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit de nouveau, la tornade avait disparue, ne laissant que des coupures superficielles et des grains de sable.

Se relevant, la touareg observa l'horizon, une main sur le front pour se protéger.

La prochaine ville était encore loin. La marche n'était pas finie.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


End file.
